The Perks of Being a TALL flower
by ishileis
Summary: So what if you're the tallest girl in class? It won't matter if a taller guy is waiting for you. Fluffy fluff [MurasakibaraXOC]


A/N: 4th KnB Fanfic wahaha. :) its more of a 1st person POV though...

* * *

"So Mama hid it here." A five year old girl with a purple hair was currently in her backyard looking for something that was apparently buried in the ground. "Papa said in front of the tree." She got a toy shovel and started digging.

"Ahhh...little girl, what are you doing?" A boy around 7 years old, probably her neighbor, saw her. "You're cute."

"Thank you. But I'm digging!"

"Let me help you." The boy helped her even though the box, that was buried beneath wasn't that deep, The girl opened it and saw a letter, a box of special edition Pocky, some weird candy wrappers and a dried flower. "Can you read that?" he asked when he saw the girl get the letter, she shook her head.

The girl opened the letter though.

* * *

"_Wow…You're tall…I'm envious!"_

"_With a pretty face, figure and that height, you'll be a great model."_

"_I wanted to be tall like you!" _

Right, I heard those words countless of times when I was in elementary and middle school, I'm tall and I'm proud of that, well until now that is…

Ever since I'm in elementary, I have always been the **last girl standing** in a 'find your height' line and most of the girls envy me, because, with my height I could probably qualify for a miss universe title, and because of that I've been feeling blessed with it, I never felt any worry, even though I'm taller than most of the guys in our class especially because its a fact that boys have late growth spurts.

When I reached Middle school, girls always compliment me, noting my long, thin and shapely legs that matches my height, they say that they tried anything, drinking supplements, taking medicines and other exercises to get their desired height but it seems I never needed any, that was such a good thing...however, this complex of mine started when I was a second year...

"You're really pretty…" a boy classmate of mine said, he was a transferee and he was sitting in front of me. Apparently, he said he fell in love as soon as he glanced back and saw me, he complimented my pretty maple colored hair, lively brown eyes and cute cheekbones, wow…I even remembered his exact description of me, he asked if we could have lunch together, of course the silly, hopeless romantic, me, (especially when he's good looking), agreed immediately, nonetheless, I never knew I made instant enemies that moment.

When the teacher dismissed us, we stood up from our chairs, I was all smiles but his smile faltered, I noticed that I was looking down at him and well, I'm pretty much taller than he is. "ahhh…You're tall." He comments and I just smiled, thinking it was a compliment, suddenly he had an appointment with a friend and of course, the stupid forgiving me, lets it go.

"You'll never get a boyfriend with that height, you giant." A girl from my class said, her name's Mirai, If I'm correct, she checks her fingers as she draws closer to me. "Proud of your height? Boys will never choose a girl taller than them."

"That's not true, if you love someone, appearance never mattered."

"But if you like someone, it does… before you love, you like. Am I right, girls?" she called on to her group of wanton friends.

"That's – "

"That guy just dumped you…" she added, its like adding insult to injury, It hurts, especially when I realized how true her words were. "So what if you have a body of a model? You'll grow old alone anyway."

"Not true! I'll find one, I'm sure."

"Talk to me, when you have one." She left with the parting words while laughing with her friends. The next day I heard she was dating the transferee.

I'm friendly so its not hard to associate with guys, but the problem is…they also look at me like a guy because of my height. It was actually frustrating, and what's more irritating, is that I continue to gain stupid centimeters as I age! I'm even taller than the boys in our school's basketball club! Damn growth hormones! When will you stop?

When I was in high school my parents were transferred somewhere, so midway I decided to transfer at Yosen high, because its closer to our new house and they say western people go there, I'm currently 6'2'' tall and I'm sure that height is normal for western guys.

That school lied...there are westerners but they look like old people and basically not my type, however when I was checking out the school, there was this cute guy they were all talking about. He was from America and he's a basketball player, so I imagined him as someone taller than I am, I sneaked in to the flock of girls gathering around him and I saw his face. My inner self squealed, well I guess my outer did too, I fell in love at first sight, its like cupid shot me with no hesitation for this guy and he's probably my destiny since, tall girls are destined for tall guys.

That was the first time I saw him, he was sitting, the second time, _ok I stalked him_, he was in the gym and I was seated far at the back and there was this time that I could come up close and personal to him, but God is so cruel…when he stood up, he's like a 6'0" and I'm still taller. Oh damn! I pulled my hair in frustration, why have I worked up my expectations for nothing again?

Because of my exasperation, I decided to play some weird lottery and well, I won, needlessly, I got the prize which is a box of Maiubo popsicles. I walked out of the convenience store where I claimed the reward, while strolling in the park I saw someone seated on the grass, I thought he was relaxed at first, but when I saw him closer, he looks like he's about to murder someone.

He has lazy eyes, it seems, and his hair was long and has the same color with my new school's logo, purple that is…he looked angry and a box of Maiubo was devastated in front of him, Maybe he's like me...heartbroken, trying to mend our hearts with a Popsicle, I definitely understand him.

"I'll crush that - " he was saying something, but it seems that I have interrupted him, I handed the Maiubo in front of him and he seems to calm down, he looked innocent, like a child, how cute...but he's probably smaller, I don't want to expect, since he's sitting down and all.

"Here. I don't know what happened, but have mine." I flashed him my brightest smile, _and cutest, bwahahaha_.

"Ahhh. Thanks..." he replied lazily, My! What an unresponsive kid! I thought to myself, but maybe he's suffering something heartbreaking so I just shrugged off the comment and then turned around immediately, not bothering to see his reaction, but I was pondering why he looked quite familiar...then I remembered he looked like a Titan from Shingeki no Kyojin, wahahaha, with those deadpan eyes. I tapped my cheeks lightly brushing off that thought, he's suffering like me, I shouldn't be like that.

Night came and I passed by my former middle school, looking at the present students and some of the nostalgic places, I'm a former member of the baseball club, though I didn't participate in any sports club now in high school to avoid being grouped with the guys.

"Ahhh, Giant?" I remembered that voice, that sickeningly, pretentious, sweet voice.

"Mirai-san?"

"Found a guy, yet?" She laughed, Oh...How I want to stuck a pole into her ass!

"Yes." Oh my God... that answer came out of nowhere, but at least I caught her off guard.

"Really? Is he a dwarf compared to you?"

"Ahhh...No he's taller, around 6'10"." _Stop lying, idiot..._

"Good for you... you should bring him at our class gathering, next month." Mirai grinned. "See you then, Giant." And then she left...

She left me trying to find a way to end my life before the reunion comes, why the hell did I lie anyway? And where can I find a 6'10" boyfriend? I should've just told her, 'he's a small fry' and picked anyone out in the road... but that's just stooping low.

The next day it was like another stupid first day of classes for me, but in reality I'm just a transferee, I tried checking out for 6'10" guys while walking in the hallway, but there are none, and I'm the last one _tallest girl _standing again..._Just give up and kill yourself..._

In our class, my mates were trying this door frame game, there's something wooden placed in the door frame and its to fool classmates who are entering the room, like there's something that will hit your face out of nowhere, but they probably had it placed higher that no one was getting hit in the face, the case is different for me, I am taller than anyone in my class, and at that time, of course I was distracted and I'm not paying attention so my forehead was caught and they were all laughing.

"Owww..."

"Sorry, Miss...its a welcome ceremony." One of my classmates said. "You're quite the tall one." He remarked. Yeah, yeah I know it already...I'll be the tallest, I'll be the giant, I'll be -

"Ouch." _What...Did someone said ouch? _"Who placed this here? I'll crush him."

"Oh shit! Its Murasakibara...I thought I already placed it higher." One of her new classmates face palmed.

Someone, other than me is hurt? Wait...again...SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME WAS HIT IN THE HEAD? Slowly I glanced back, now I know why that voice sounded quite familiar, He was lazy and a bit childish and...he is rubbing his chin...it means he was hit in the chin! I made a rough measurement in my head of his possible height. He could be at least 6'10" to be hit in the chin.

"Ahhh...its you." He said.

"Yeah, its you too." I answered. He remembered me, that's nice?

"Thank you for last time." He said and then fished out chips from the plastic he's carrying and went to his seat, one of his seatmate tried to get some of his chips but Mr. Titan glared at him and muttered 'I'll crush you.'

The sensei came and introduced me "Her name's Itsuki Tsubasa." She said.

I was placed next to Mr. Titan, he looked unenthusiastic-ally at me. "Hello...My name's Murasakibara Atsushi." He said, honestly he talks like an elementary student, but I ignored that and I think he's being creep-ed out now because I'm staring at him, like, ever since I sat in that chair. "Oi...What's wrong with you?"

He looked more creep-ed out when I suddenly cried, don't get me wrong those are tears of joy...I found him! Waha! My 6'10" man!

"Sensei...she's crazy." He called the attention of our teacher and I apologized, of course, the teacher said I'm experiencing some 'new school, new classmate' dilemma. When things went down, I glanced at...what's his name? Murasakibara? And he's still looking at me, though not creeped out anymore.

"Ahhh...sorry about that, Tsubasa Itsuki, by the way." I held out a hand, he accepted it and shake hands with me, damn even his hands were big.

So I found the right guy...he's childish and scary when it comes to taking away his food or anything that belongs to him but he's 6'10" and I know exactly what to use to lure him out. The next day, I gave him some junk foods I got from home, he seemed please and he talked to me about a new snack flavor and then basketball, so he's a player, he's also friend with the hot Muro-chin, one time that exchange student came in class to greet Titan, and maybe Titan had no choice but to introduce the two of us...Imagine my grief when we stood side by side, the three of us. Its like a small-medium-large line and I'm at the middle.

Maybe we're getting along, I don't know...but we're civil, I guess. We were inside the classroom talking about something like Generation of Miracles, or Boy's generation? I forgot exactly, they're probably a K-pop group. I was used to laughing and then ruffling my friends' hair when we kid with each other because I'm taller, however because of that mannerism, I accidentally hit Murasakibara in the face. When I realized, I immediately stopped laughing and stared at his reddened left cheek. Imagine my horror when he glanced up again with a deadly purple vicious aura and an 'I'll crush you' mantra, I ran away, but when he caught me he pinched both my cheeks and pulled them, I actually thought I'll need a surgery to re-attach my skin back to my face.

We were left in the classroom as monitors one time and Murasakibara's asking me about the new commercial regarding Pocky, I told him I'll buy that new flavor sometime while trying to reach for the annoying eraser which Murasakibara placed on top of the blackboard. He suddenly reached it from behind my back.

"Here." He said before he went back to sweeping the floor carelessly.

I feel quite elated because it was a first that someone reached something for me, I was usually the one they call to reach out to higher things since I am, undoubtedly, the tallest; when he gave the eraser I wanted to cry but I'm probably dehydrated 'cuz no tears were falling.

There are things I've always wanted to experience that I have experienced with Murasakibara, though I don't know if he ever gives value to this sentiments, I am having right now. I've always wanted my hair to be ruffled by a friend but sadly, no one from my circle of friends can do that, I'm sure, but he does it so easily and sometimes I feel that my head's gonna be twisted out of my body because of his unintentional use of brute force.

I am proud to say that I can have a PE partner that can reach up with me! I've always acted like the guy in a partnership exercise in PE when I was younger but well, he's the guy and he's taller...I really wished I met him earlier, maybe I would have never thought negative about my height because I know he's there.

One time, Himuro-san bribed Murasakibara to attend a practice game and stupid Titan yanked my hand and dragged me in Yosen's basketball court. I met other taller guys, like that Wei Liu guy, if I met him earlier I could probably prefer him over Murasakibara, but Himuro says he's weird sometimes, another guy, their captain I presume is also a lot taller than I am...but he looks like a gorilla. I wouldn't want to be considered like Ann Darrow with Kingkong, if I stay with him.

I watched the game and I felt stuck in my chair, seriously, my eyes never left the court. If there are Colossal and Armored Titans, Murasakibara's probably the 'Sluggish Titan' _blah the name's not cool 'cuz I'm too lazy to define it_, he's like un-moving on his spot and waits for you to attack him but he'll just swat you away like a mosquito, I remembered that If he's really a titan, well...he would probably devour humans with Diabetes* because of his sweet tooth.

While watching them play, I felt the athlete in me, arise, I wanted to feel the burning passion I have for baseball again, but I'm not sure if I can still bat like I used to, so after the game I decided to pass by the arcade and hit some baseball.

"Are they selling snacks there, Itsu-chin?" Murasakabara asked when I told him about my plan, I nodded because, duh...who will enjoy playing an arcade if you can't munch on something? Well, maybe a lot can do that, but not me.

When we were there, he bought his snacks and asked me if I want anything, I told him to buy me something from the vending machine, when he came back he gave me a canned soda. I was searching for the baseball cage but I noticed that he kept looking on the ball shooting game, I asked him if he could shoot, because he's more like a defense guy, he vigorously shakes his head with a candy on his mouth.

"I'll break that hoop, Itsu-chin." He said that impassively but it scared me, especially when I think how capable he is in doing so. I dragged him in the baseball stand and I got a bat from a stall.

"Watch and learn." I said as I positioned myself and hit the ball that flew from the machine, however I may have hit it too strong that it escaped the cage and striked on a nearby arcade machine. I felt my adrenaline wash over me, and like what I always do when in danger, I yank the hand of my mate in an attempt to drag him away and escape from this mishap, but I didn't realize how strong he was...I yanked his hand but I can never, ever drag/pull him away from his spot, and he's not even resisting my force, I even looked like an idiot while I try, with all my might, to pull him away from his spot.

It was a lucky strike that we hit the machine that will be sent in a junk shop, we just got scolded by the owner, I smiled as I thought that is all but he added something that broke my poor heart, we'll be banned from that arcade shop as long as we live.

While we were walking towards the train station, He told me he can bake and I blinked at him, trying to register what he just said, He likes sweet things and junk foods, I know that...but he can bake? He will probably grow up to Buddha's size if that were true, but he nods.

"You probably got a big tummy hiding in your big uniform." I teased

"Ahhh...Not really..." and he did the unthinkable, oh yeah...he doesn't think sometimes, he raised his shirt in front of me, mind you..., IN FRONT OF ME, revealing his perfectly toned abs...**Epistaxis Warning!** Must lose sight of this or else I will die due to blood loss via nose.

I got distracted and I forgot my original goal, that is to lure Murasakibara and ask him to be my fake boyfie...I realized that when I received an e-mail from my middle school batch mates, a week before the said dreadful reunion.

Time is running out, with a week to go before the reunion, I decided to go straight to the point with Murasakibara, I bought a box of cake and then gave it to him. He was happy and hogged the cake all by himself.

"Murasakibara-san?"

"What is it, Itsu-chin?"

"I need a big...big...BIG favor."

"Big favor? What is it?" He started eating the cake.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Whew...that was straightforward and I'm nervous as hell, because if he refuses I will buy all the sweets, the whole japan can offer, or hang myself using a rope. "Just a pretend-boyfriend actually...?"

"Uhhhh...Sure."

I know I heard that right and I'm cheering, inwardly throwing confetti for myself but I must teach him to be proper, or to act properly as my boyfriend, but well...I guess he is cute, and he'll be fine with what he has already.

I told him everything while he feeds on the pretzels and cheese sticks I bought for him, he just eagerly nods and occasionaly asks me what he'll do, but I dismissed the question and told him to act as natural as he could.

It was just an informal reunion, since only those from class 3-D are having it, it only required a casual attire and it's just held on a batchmate's house. It was funny that when I entered, my friends lunged at me, telling me how they missed me and I vice versa.

"Tsubasa-chan?" I know that voice, yup...it's the boy who said he fell in love with me at first sight _and he fell out of love at second sight, haha..._ "Still pretty, aren't we?" Wait, he just complimented me, I actually waited for him to add the word 'tall' after the 'pretty' but he didn't, anyway, he's still smaller compared to me.

"So Giant, where's the 6'10" boyfriend you were talking about?" Mirai appeared out of nowhere, so I instructed Muras -_ehem- _ My boyfriend, to also appear out of nowhere, however, that is improbable because the moment we came, all eyes are at him.

"Isn't he one of the Generation of Miracles?" A former classmate of mine said, "He's that huge center from Yosen, Murasakibara Atsushi." I know right?, well he is famous so advantage for me because I won't need to introduce him.

"So you have a famous basketball player as a boyfriend? Not bad giant." Mirai said, truth be told I never thought they'll believe my lie but they all seemed happy with it. Murasakibara ignored them as usual and went straight ahead to the buffet area.

My former mates were probably pestering him for something related to basketball, though I'm sure he'll brush them off, I sat with my friends and we did some reminiscing, Murasakibara sat beside me afterwards.

"So Murasakibara-san, what did you liked about Itsuki-chan?" A friend of mine asked and Murasakibara glanced at me, crap! I forgot to tell him a made up lie of our relationship, I gulped, at this point I might get caught.

"Well…I like sweets." I face palmed , Of course he'll answer something like that, he glanced at me again probably searching for answers while my mates eagerly waits for his continuation.

"Itsu-chin is sweet." He caught me off guard for a moment with that answer and I heard some of my friends swooning. "and…She's tall." He adds, that made the lot laugh. After a while, he glared at me, probably for putting him in a tight spot and I glanced at him apologetically, hoping he accepts that.

I can see that he is getting bored and left out by the minute, he is childish so I can read him well at these moments, he was complaining a while ago but fell silent when he tasted the mocchi. I watched my middle school mates talk to their boyfriends; that's the time when I felt envy, sure I have Murasakibara for now but this is all for show anyway…

"Let's go?" I asked him, I don't want to prolong his agony anyway, so I bid goodbye to my friends, when we were about to pass by Mirai, my arm slings at Murasakibara's and I saw the look of defeat in Mirai's eyes. _In your face, Ha!_

I apologized to Murasakibara when we're out of the host's house, I know he's probably planning how he will take up his revenge but before that I had another trick on my sleeve. "Don't take me with you again." He said as he made his annoyed, duck face expression, I laughed at that and I felt his hand's weight, roughly on my head, then he began tousling my hair. "But well…I guess it's fine."

After he said that, he smiled and somehow that caught my heart. I never noticed his smiles before, or rather I try to ignore them because I've always incorporated him with the always-smiling, human-devouring, long haired titan from that show and it creeps me out whenever he smiles… but something is off with this smile, it felt genuine and…_cute?_

I glanced at my watch and decided to reveal my last trick so as to assure myself that he won't kill me after. "It's still early, Let's grab something on the cake shop nearby, My treat!" I flashed my most innocent and brightest smile hoping to enamour him with it.

"The cake's delicious there." Murasakibara looked enthusiastic, now that's the reaction I was aiming for and it was spot on. "But…Itsu-chin…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He stared at me for a moment and looked quite doubtful.

"Ahhhh…nevermind." He said and walked ahead of me. I ran up to him and pestered him to tell me the question. I hate the feeling when someone says they'll ask you a question and when they got your full attention they'll leave you curious, Damn! Being left with a cliff-hanger sure is an annoying feeling.

After that catching up day, we reverted back to being the slightly normal type of seatmates. We take lunch together at times and we talk about some sweets, and shops that sell them.

We were having some sewing exercises in Home economics and I finished the stitches in no time, since I liked making plushies and costume for toys when I was younger, However I glanced at Murasakibara, He looks like he's having so much difficulty, he's still in the stage of putting the thread in the needle, wait? He's not holding the needle anymore.

I walked up to his place and helped him, I saw the needle below his table so I gave it to him and then...he dropped it again, I sighed and he did too, he seems to fail in holding minute things, so, the kind hearted me, did the stitch, he was sluggishly watching the pattern I'm doing, I told Murasakibara-san to continue but he stopped..."Itsu-chin! I dropped the needle." And so the day ends with me doing all the stitches.

"Aren't you having difficulty when playing?" I asked, I noticed his long hair, it actually annoys me because it makes him look more lethargic than he already is, we were currently doing some baking exercises and he really was saying the truth when he said he can bake. We were doing well, but his hair was sticking out and I'm sure it covers his vision somehow. "Your hair's too long, Murasakibara-san."

"Oh? Now that you mentioned it." He fiddled with his hair.

"You should tie it." I got a spare hair band and decided to tie his hair, then I remembered that he's taller, unlike the other people whose hair I tied before. "Ahhh...can you bend over a little?" He followed so I tied his hair in a low pony tail.

"Thanks Itsu-chin." He said but was surprised to see me staring at him again. "Itsu-chin?" He actually looked mature and _hot_ when his hair is tied, like those bad guys with long hair in motorcycles.

"Wow..You look nice with a pony tail!"

"Tch. No I don't...besides its bothersome to tie it everyday."

"But you really look good!" I gave my trademark smile with a two thumbs up combi.

"Whatever...pass me that piping bag." Murasakibara filled it with the cream and then he started placing cute design on the cake, he's really a unique sight to behold, haha. Imagine a large, muscular man carrying a piping bag and swooning over a cutely decorated cake. No! Murasakibara is not gay.

"Let me try." I stole the piping bag but things got out of control so I think I made a mess of myself, luckily I'm wearing an apron, but I have a smear on my cheek. "Heh. Sorry." But he did something surprising though as he used his thumb to swipe off that smear on my cheek before he placed it near his mouth and licked it. This guy's turning me insane!

"Neh? If I'm a candy, Murasakibara-san, what will I be?" I asked out of the blue.

"Ahhh…Nerunerunerune candy."

"Whoa~ that's delicious! Why's that?"

"Because its my favourite." He answered, somehow I felt heat rushing at my face, I didn't know why but I felt kinda weird hearing him say I'm like his favourite or something, but what annoys me is he just act nonchalantly at it.

He sure sends some mixed signals sometimes. I can hypothetically say that I like him and that frustrates me…sure he talks to me more than anyone else, he's willing to give me some of his snacks sometimes and we go home together at times…but that's not defining enough for me.

I probably started to like him even before the reunion, I don't understand why? He's tall…sure that was my first standard but he's weird, childish, scary and 'gentle' is not a word associated with him but I tend to overlook all of those bad qualities, yup…he's weird but my peculiarity can match with his, he's childish but I find that adorable, he's scary but sometimes his attempts to scare looks hilarious and I'm never really into gentle guys anyway.

One time I bought the much awaited special edition flavour of Pocky, I decided to share it with him because he's complaining about Muro-chin's jelly beans, he's sick of them and he needs to eat other things before his tongue dries out. It was hellishly good~, we were enjoying it in an empty room while passing time waiting for his practice to start, our faces were like those of the heroin addicts that's why we probably looked like students taking drugs and we're having a session.

"Last one!" I said as I grabbed it and ate the first half.

"Oi!" Murasakibara whips his head to my direction, he looked irritated, his reactions were always so priceless haha, he's so fun to tease, I bit the remaining ¼ part of the Pocky stick and grinned at him while the food is still between my teeth. I was about to eat it anyway, when suddenly his arms grabbed me on my shoulders and then well… he stole that last part from my mouth.

Damn, he got me, he just abruptly pulled me closer, his head dipping and next thing I know he licked my lower lip, I was surprised that's why my bite slackened and he was able to take that last part away from me. But that's not the issue, didn't he just kissed me? Whatever angle I replay the scene, it looks like that!

Our faces were mere centimeters away from each other and his eyes were looking hazy as always but you can never know what those are implying especially with the current situation, he was lowering his head once more and I'm actually responding by closing my eyes and it happened again…

When he pulled away, we stared at each other for a while, still with that feel good haze you have after such events, I was thinking how uncharacteristic it is for him to know how to kiss…well, he's a man that should be a built in ability, right? Plus… that kiss was sweet, seriously sweet!

"Atsushi!" I almost jumped out of my chair when I heard Himuro-san, Murasakibara didn't budge though, he just glanced at Himuro. "Coach told me to look for you." The transfer student glanced at the empty Pocky box in the floor. "That's the new flavour isn't? how was it?"

"Well..." Murasakibara lazily stood up and glanced at me. "It's delicious." He said and I know that has a double meaning. "See ya' later Itsu-chin." He said and I waved goodbye to the both of them, my heart's still racing wildly and my brain's still a bit blank, like its in a "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" mode.

I never talked about that scene with Murasakibara...He seems nonchalant about it anyway.

Maybe when you stayed in America you're more understanding with boy and girl relationships, Himuro-san seemed to be an expert with that, he was also adored by anyone whether it's a child or an old lady, that's how generic he is, I personally, if I ain't two inches taller, I would've chased after him too, but well things got out of hand now.

"I never knew you and Atsushi were already in that stage." He said and I was like No!No!No! you're wrong but he just smiled like he's all knowing and understanding. "Last time we were talking about girls, our senpais were blabbering about the attention the two of us get from the opposite gender, they said that they still didn't have girlfriends despite being a basketball player, he asked me and Atsushi."

"Oh? Then?"

"Atsushi said 'I think I have someone like that' while munching some chips. You're the only girl I know who hangs with him more than I do, so I figured."

"That's because I asked him to be my..." I don't really want to tell that embarassing thing I did. "Fake boyfriend..." Himuro-san looked at me curiously and I was drawn to his eyes, I told him the whole story.

"I see." He answered. "But Atsushi agreed? I think there's more to it than that then."

"Ahhh…well…" I can't explain it to Himuro. "I don't think, Murasakibara and I, see things in the same light."

"Maybe you don't see things the same way but I think you know how Atsushi thinks about this." Himuro-san's right...But I don't want to be the one to explain things! Though deep inside, I want to know what he really thinks, if he does like me or what. "Oh...I saw you kissing last time." I swear my face could've exploded with that last statement of his.

I heard that they'll be staying in Tokyo for sometime because of the Winter Cup, Murasakibara did mention about that to me before. I want to watch them but classes are still going for us and I can't dilly dally and spend some money on staying at hotels just to watch them play, so I promised to watch the TV replays of their games.

On their last day here in Yosen, Himuro told me that the three of us should taste the newly opened confectionery store near our school if I could wait for them to finish practicing, I agreed because I was planning to check that store someday and maybe its a good time to check it now, while they're still here.

I was walking near the gym until I was stopped by a weird looking man, he stared at me for a long time, and glanced up and down my body, I was creep-ed out by him so I decided to move away from said weird guy.

"Wait! I'm a modelling scout! You have such a nice build, you can be a model!" He said those words that made me proud of my height, but he scares me more than his offer interests me. I declined immediately but he grabbed my hand. "You should take a look first of our studio." He began pulling me.

"No. I'm sorry but I need to head - "

"You just need to see it! You're such a waste staying dull here." He's using much force even If I keep on resisting.

"Hey, let go!" He was successful in luring me but he halted suddenly, it seems that he hit his face on something, _or rather someone._

Murasakibara-san was standing there looking vicious as ever and he's filled with murderous intent as he stared at the weird modelling scout guy. Suddenly his hand grasped the head of the guy, he lets go of my hand. "I'll crush you, I'll definitely crush you." He said and I swear the guy ran with tails that appeared out of nowhere between his legs.

"Murasakibara-san?" I called and he still had that killing streak when he glanced at me, I freaked out for a minute and he reverted back to normal.

"Did he hurt you somewhere, Itsu-chin?" He asked as he walks up to me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Atsushi, Itsuki." Himuro ran towards us, apparently he saw the scene almost halfway and called some guards, Murasakibara pointed where the weird guy went and the guards looked for him. The practice has ended early it seems since they should pack their things and ready themselves for their trip tomorrow.

The sweets tasted fine on that new shop, Murasakibara had a great deal of sweets, I wonder how high his blood sugar level could be, after we ate there, Himuro said he needs to get back to school for something so the two of us should go on ahead.

"Itsuki. Don't lose your chance." Himuro said before he left, it perplexed Murasakibara but I think I knew what he meant but I pretended not to understand as well.

We were walking towards the train station, I looked around and saw a few number of people, this is a good time but I was thinking about how I could open a really mature matter to Murasakibara, I glanced at him and saw him checking the plastic of sweets he bought.

"Murasakibara-san?"

"Yeah?" He glanced at me. I stared back at him and smile. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." We continued to walk ahead. How can I open up that matter? Hmmmm... I'm not really good at being vocal anyway. I looked back at him, his eyes were looking forward, as if uncaring while my heart's already making a thousand cartwheels, is that possible?

I'll probably be sad when he's away, no...I will definitely be sad, I took a deep breath. I've always been happy with my height before, so what if I'm the tallest, I can help a lot of people reach higher things, It was probably a superior feeling.

I started to feel that inferiority once I knew there won't be anyone to love me because of my height, I got scared, but I never thought for once that my height could also function as something to use in order to screen out the right guy for me. Because I was so conscious of my height, I met Murasakibara, it wasn't love at first sight, he was sluggish and laid back that's probably why he slowly crawled inside my heart.

"Good luck and Do your best at the Winter Cup." I said.

"Yeah..." I could probably do something embarrassing now since I won't see him for a while longer, so...I did. My hand glided towards his and I held it, He didn't look surprised though even when I laced our fingers together.

"I only asked you to pretend as my boyfriend for one day..." somehow when I held his hand, our pace slowed down. "But...I'm going to ask you again."

We were nearing the train station so I squeezed his hand to stop him from walking, he did though and lazily turned to face me. "I like you."

"I like you too, Itsu-chin." Ehhh? That was easy? Ehhh?!

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me.

"Why?"

"I like tall girls." Murasakiba answered. "So I know I'll like you when I first saw you."

"Wow..." I looked sheepishly at him. "I wish I could've told you sooner, maybe I won't be that confused." He kissed me surprisingly last time, so I figured I might as well do the same so I tiptoed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I never thought I'll have to tiptoe to kiss someone but it felt good.

"You're the sweetest thing, Itsu-chin." He said and his hand tousled my hair, gently this time.

I am happy with the way I am, I may have felt discouraged but I feel blessed with my height, especially now, I've never been this ecstatic and thankful with the inches I gained in my life, its because of it that I had a chance to meet someone like "Titan", I'm glad that I'm tall.

* * *

"Papa!"

"Oh? Miyu-chin? You found it?" Murasakibara stared at the little girl who's approaching him. "You're dirty, Mama's going to crush me, if we don't clean up."

"Ahhh, Sorry, but you promised to give me those chocolate chips if I found this." She gave the letter to Murasakibara. "Why did Mama bury that?"

"Its a time capsule."

"What's that?"

"Ahhh? You write something about yourself then you read it in the future." He ruffled her hair. "Let's clean you up."

"Then you'll bake some cookies for me?"

"Sure." He scooped up Miyu-chin and headed to the bathroom.

After cleaning up, Murasakibara gave all his daughter's cravings, he definitely understand what she feels when her mom's trying to control her sweet tooth, sweets are for everybody, sweets are justice!

"Atsushi! You're giving her cookies again!" Right. She got home earlier.

"Welcome home, Mama." The girl, despite having some cookie crumbs and chocolate smears on her face ran to kiss her mom. The older woman's anger dissipated quickly as she saw and carried her cute little princess. "Papa makes good cookies!"

"Really?" She eyed at Papa, who was looking good with an apron and his hair tied in a low ponytail, her most favorite look of him. "Papa's going to give you some cavities."

"Kids get cavities all the time, Mama." Murasakibara said before he removes the apron. "And that's a reward for her."

"Reward? Why? What did you do?"

"I got your capsule." And Itsuki eyed at her. "Papa told me where it is."

"Atsushi? You let her dig our backyard for that stupid project?"

"Ahhh? Remember? Last night when I was removing your clothes, you said you don't want to tell her the story of how we met so you'll just tell her to read the letter." Somehow Itsuki blushed with that, why does he have to mention the first part anyway.

"W-well...I didn't meant now! Its when she can read, Idiot."

"But Miyu-chin asked me...so I told her to dig that out...anyway you already transferred that from school to here so basically she just dug that out the second time."

"Geez...she don't understand what's written in it anyway."

"Then Mama will read it to me before I sleep." Miyu said.

"Well, I suppose that's a better idea." Murasakibara said. "You can remove the mushy parts because you wrote it."

"Mushy? I wrote tha wholesome-ly!" Itsuki answered, Miyu squirmed from her hold and went back to her chair to get the cookies his father made for her. "So you read it?" Itsuki asked before she kissed her husband's cheek.

"I read it before." Murasakibara smiled as he remembered. "Muro-chin did too."

"What? Really? That's embarrassing!"

"Mama! I remember..." suddenly Miyu walk towards her parents. "A boy helped dig the backyard. He said I'm cute!"

"Rea - " before she can continue, purple aura emanated from Murasakibara. "Eh? Atsushi?"

"Who is that boy? I'll crush him." Itsuki laughed with his reaction, knowing how possessive her husband is, she kind of expected that too happen, she just wished that her daughter, who'll probably be taller than she is when younger, find someone as good and as tall as his father.

* * *

A/N: I'm still thinking if I'll make this a one-shot or what, but originally its supposed to be a one shot...I'm writing FF's for the GoM 'cuz I'm making a somewhat GoM juniors future fics but of course I'll need to tell some BG love stories hahaha...

Sorry for Murasakibara's OOCness... and its the truth he looks like one of the titans in shingeki and he's 'papable' when his hair was tied. Wahaha, please review. Tnx :)

* * *

**A/N: Add'l notes :) (I want to PM you guys but I think its not possible so I wrote it here :))**

***So I'll make this a one-shot :)***

**PS: its so hard writing and uploading in a tab! I noticed a lot of errors when I checked this using a computer with a spell check, huhuhuhu...**

**To rukiruki86** \- thank you for following my stories! you give me so so much inspiration! :) PS I don't have any plans on abandoning DJ lover because I like the story itself :) I hope you read my the Future fic I'm planning...hahaha Thank you so much :)

**To wanderer - **Hey! thanks for that wonderful comment... I got this inspiration from my tall cousin who just got married, she's 6'1/2" and she never had a boyfriend until 2 years ago he met my now-cousin who is really tall (not Murasakibara height though), Happy for her :)

**To Rie - **Thank you for that insight, well...I did this a bit too early it seems, I'm sorry about that, haha...I need to make her a good and ONLY match for Murasakibara so I made her that tall :) and the model thing I had no idea about that, sorry (mostly the scouting idea came from Paradise Kiss haha) I'm not American by the way...but we also use the foot and inch system here in my country...I forgot to convert them to cm. Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
